Raven up for Bat
by kikijaypaw
Summary: What happens when the Teen Titans play Baseball when even Raven plays? Old and new enemy's surface. Will they survive, go insane or fall in love? rated T. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS. REWRITE in progress.
1. Bored out of their minds

my 2nd fic. YAYYYYY!!! sorry this is so short i needed to get the story line out so I wouldn't forget.

* * *

Raven up for bat.

Prologue

There was no crime. No T.V. Starfire had seen a spider on the screen and decided to take it upon herself to take care of it. So she went thru several ways to kill it. But this one seemed to be her favorite. BLAST IT INTO ABLIVION, so she did and it happened to be on the T.V. Robin had trained until he would rather hang with Slade. Beast Boy and Cyborg had nothing for there was no T.V. Raven had read all her books six times, and meditated till even happy was a deadpan zombie.

So, what to do?

Robin was reading the paper when he saw a new add for a Baseball size clearing for sale. Maybe he thought just maybe he could convince the police department that this would be a necessary addition. He would say that they needed to use this for "Training".

"That's it!" Robin exclaimed.

The rest of the Titans watched him head to the conference room, where he could talk to the mayor.

* * *

please review


	2. The dropping of Eaves'

hey its me! thought I'd update. ok the parrings are in....(Drum roll!)... bumble bee/cyborg, aqua lad/raven, mos and menos/Starfire/Robin

* * *

Raven up for Bat.

Chapter 1

Robin had just run into the conference room, and Beast Boy followed to eavesdrop because he was so bored he didn't really care if he got caught it was better than watching Starfire cook the brown slop she called "The Chile of Boredoom".

It was a good thing that Robin had done something for Raven was tempted to let Malchior out for someone to fight.

Beast Boy came in bouncing.

"What have you learned by doing the Dropping of eaves'?" Starfire asked.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise!"

***

Before the Titans knew it they were at a clearing each had a duffle bag on their shoulder. Inside each duffle bag was equipment for the Titan that carried it.

They started to sort into teams when they realized they didn't have an even number.

"Great, this is like a mistake that Beast Boy makes." Raven muttered, looking at Robin.

After a bit Beast Boy finally realized she was insulting him, "HEYYYY!!!!!!!"

"We could call the Titans East." Cyborg stated.

"Great idea!" Raven yelled, "Let's do it."

Everyone just stared at her. When she noticed their stares she just looked away (Like she did in the episode "GO!").

"Ok" Robin said finally breaking the silence, while dialing the Titans East communicator.

***

A few minuets later an E-Ship showed up. As soon as it landed the Titans East dashed out. Bumble Bee ran up to Cyborg and started talking to him. Mos and Manos ran up to Starfire trying to best each other at great gifts. Robin just glared thinking of several ways for them to have an accident. Speedy grabbed Robin's attention and started talking about the new multi colored masks for sale. Lastly we come to Aqualad, who when nobody was looking ran over to Raven.

Ever since Terra had come Raven had picked up a certain interest in boys particularly and only in Aqualad. And since then, they have been secretly dating.

"So are we goanna play baseball or what?" Bumble Bee asked in full baseball uniform, interrupting everything the other Titans were doing.

* * *

yay speacil thanks to Aquavan11 for the idea to bring in the Titans East! Thanks so much!

Please review


	3. Foul ball

Yay! a sick day (cough wheeze choke gag) my fingers are like lightning. Sorry it took so long the internet is not couoperating.

* * *

Chapter 2

Soon they were all in baseball uniforms. It was the Titans East vs. The Titans West. After several promises Aqualad had been able to convince Raven to play.

In the 2nd inning Raven finally had to bat the score was 5 West and 5 East. Raven stood on home plate boredly waiting on Speedy to throw the ball. Speedy started to throw the ball when Beast Boy distracted Raven by dancing on 1st base like a marooned idiot.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned back to face Speedy in time to see a blur of red and white come strait at her.

Aqualad stared in disbelief at Raven. She was on the ground and not moving. He turned to glare at Speedy. He had just downed his girl.

Everyone stared in disbelief thinking what would happen now? If she woke up Speedy would die and get a special invitation to one of Raven's family reunions and never come back, because they were sure she could work a favor out of her father.

What did happen was totally unexpected. A black swirling mass came from Raven engulfing them all. If someone happens to come across this clearing no one would know anything had happened it would just look like a newly make baseball field (which it was). There would be no evidence the Titans West or East had been their.

Aqualad woke in a strange place. This was an understatement. Chunks of rock were floating around under no laws of gravity. Then he heard a moan beside him and saw Speedy. He picked up Speedy like a dog and shook him a couple of times then when he woke up. Aqualad yelled "**WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?!" **right in Speedy's face barely controlling his anger.

Beast Boy awoke to a bone crushing hug.

"Friend Beast Boy are you the fine?" Starfire asked as Beast Boy awoke.

"Not anymore" Beast Boy gasped.

"Oh" Starfire said as she dropped him. "But where are we?"

"I think I know Starfire." Beast Boy gasped staring around.

Robin and Mos en Manos found themselves in the same predicament as the others. Only Robin wanted to kill Mos en Manos.

Cyborg found Bumble Bee next to him. Then he noticed the pool of crimson forming around her. Oh no he thought. Not her he thought cradling her gently.

* * *

Mhuaa ha ha ha ha what will happen next. come on don't be afraid to review i do this for you i want to know how i'm doin


	4. WHAT DID YOU DO?

its finally done. sorry it took so long my internet had a heart attack.

so we finally find out where we are.

* * *

Chapter 3

Speedy yelled "What did I do?"

Aqualad yelled back "I don't know what did you do?"

Speedy yelled "All I did was throw the ball it is not my fault!"

Aqualad yelled back "Yes it was you threw the ball!"

Speedy yelled "Well what are you going to do about it!"

Aqualad yelled back "I'm gona punch in your face is what!"

"If you don't stop yelling I'm gona punch in both your faces!" a voice said behind them.

They turned to find Raven clad in an aquamarine cloak. As soon as they turned to stare at her she dropped the cocky 'I'm in control' look and obtained a drawn back posture that would rival timid.

"Raven?" Aqualad asked.

"Yes?" Aqua replied.

"Uh nice cloak." Aqualad tried.

"Thanks"

"So where are we anyway?" Speedy interrupted.

"Well, Starfire I think we are in Nevermore" Beast Boy said.

"Crieith (_cry-ith)_ the Raven." Replied several strange Nevermore Ravens

"Weird" Beast Boy said as he turned around to face the Nevers

"What is the More of Never?" Starfire asked not understanding.

"Uh Raven crieith the?" Never bird 1 replied at the same time as 2 and 3. "Uh Raven the crieith?" – 2. "Uh crieith Raven the?" – 3.

"It would be better if Rae explained that." Beast Boy replied ignoring the Nevers. But allowing an inward laugh fest so as not to upset them. As somewhere the real Raven shivered for someone other than Aqualad using her nick name. He would pay.

He looks so sad holding her like that. The crimson staining his hands. The pool growing by the second. And her lifeless appearance. But she is not dead, but soon she will. But yet I can stop it can't I? I have to. He is my-Raven's friend. If she does not bleed to death She will kill her. I can already feel Her awake to the smell.

"{Robin where are we?}" Mos en Manos questioned in Spanish.

"What? I don't speak Spanish you comprenda!" Robin yelled in their ears.

"I would not do that Robin."

Robin then turned around to face the mysterious voice.

* * *

GIVE ME A R. GIVE ME A E. GIVE ME A V. GIVE ME A I. GIVE ME A E. GIVE ME A W. PUT IT ALL TOGETHER AND WHAT DO YOU GET? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

see ya later (music palying me out) "Godnight L.A.!"


	5. Attack of the Ravens

Hi guys this is the update. I want to thank all my reviews you guys rock! Special thanks to X () for the ideas.

* * *

"Nevermore, of course" Aqua Replied Twirling around.

"Ok where is Nevermore Raven?" Aqualad asked.

"Oh I'm not Raven, but then yet I am. Hehe, you can call me bipolar." Bipolar responded.

"Oh Great." Speedy murmured under his breath.

"What was that!" Bipolar demanded getting angry very fast.

"Nothing." Speedy answered quickly.

"Well ok." Bipolar said, while turning around and walking down a path that appeared out of no where.

!

"Yes that would be best Beast Boy" said a Raven emotion that just appeared wearing a yellow cloak and glasses.

"Oh! This is most glorious friend Raven has returned and can now explain what the More of Never is and why she is wearing yellow and glasses!" Starfire squealed with glee while squeezing the life out of Yellow Raven.

"AHHH!" screamed Beast Boy, being surprised by Yellow's quick and unexpected entrance.

!

I have to help… No matter how scarred I am.

"No…Bee you can't die. Not now." Cyborg cried

"Umm please move over?" I said walking up to the grieving robot.

He turned around shock clearly showing on his face. Then confusion. Finally he recognized me.

"Can you heal her Timid?" Cy asked.

"I think so."

I sat down next to him and placed my hand on her.

!

Smiling behind him was Raven, or so he thought. (Wearing a green cloak. _Hint. Hint.)_

"Whats going on here!" Robin wasn't asking he was demanding. Then as a second thought he added "Are you ok?"

"Man, Raven was right about you. Cut right to the chase don't ya?" Green clad stated.

"Wait you mean you're not Raven… Then WHO ARE YOU!" Robin demanded… yet again.

"¿Qué demandante,no?" Mos whispered loudly. Causing Manos and Raven to laugh

"What did you say! Speak English!" Robin turned on them.

"Dijimos que usas demasiado gel para el cabello Robin" Manos lied. Then they all (including Green) rolled on the ground in hysterical fits of laughter.

Robin pulled out a bird a rang and was attempting to use it to 'interrogate' the speedsters. "Speak ENGLISH! What did you say?"

"Podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien con eso señor" This time Raven spoke. (In my book she understands Spanish too)

"Wait you speak Spanish? What did they say?" Robin asked.

Green slapped herself on the forehead "Raven told you that when we were in Mexico City tracking the Brotherhood!"

"Ohhhh…"

* * *

Sorry about not having the mos en manos dialog. I having Domiicalifornia translate it for me if she will. I will come back later and fill in the numbers with the dialog later in either english or spanish till then let your imagination wonder what they said. he he.

1 Demanding isn't he

2 We said you use to much hair gel Robin

3 you could poke an eye out with that mister

T.E.E.N. T.I.T.A.N.S. TEEN TITANS! LETS GO!

REVIEW! PLEASE!


End file.
